


Settimana Prima degli Esami

by eroeliana



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Luchino trova un nuovo migliore amico, M/M, e a filo probabilmente verrà il diabete., elia non sa cucinare, giovanni è irritabile se non riceve la sua dose di caffè quotidiana, mamma Giovanni e tutti i figli suoi, niccolò e filo organizzano un viaggio, polipini innamorati, sono tutti una grande famiglia, supportive contrabbandieri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroeliana/pseuds/eroeliana
Summary: Manca una settimana all'inizio degli esami di maturità.I Contrabbandieri si danno appuntamento a casa Rametta per un ripassone. Nessuna distrazione e nessun contatto con il mondo esterno, o almeno quella era l'idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Manca una settimana dall’inizio ufficiale degli esami di maturità.  
Giovanni, Martino, Elia e Luca si erano accordati per vedersi a casa Rametta per fare un ripassone degli argomenti principali che gli sarebbero stati richiesti alle prove.  
E per farsi i bigliettini fatti bene, quelli carattere 4, anche perché la stampante di Marti sembra essere l’unica sopravvissuta al momento, l’unica che potrebbe salvarli questa volta.  
Non che non avessero studiato, naturalmente l’avevano fatto, ma avere la sicurezza dei bigliettini significava affrontare la maturità con tutta un’altra faccia.  
Si danno quindi appuntamento da Martino per le 9 di mattina, uno perché non fa ancora chissà che caldo da volersi infilare nel frigo, due perché magari sarebbero riusciti a portare a termine qualcosa.  
Erano tutti un po’ riluttanti riguardo l’orario, ma mamma Giovanni li aveva spronati a fare questo sacrificio.

‘Dai zì...prima finiamo prima usciamo da sta scuola e poi...VACANZE!’ aveva chiuso così le lamentele degli amici sul loro gruppo WhatApp.

 

* * *

 

Martino viene svegliato all'improvviso dal suono del citofono  
_Bello rimanere a parlare con Nì fino all'una, vero Martino?_ pensa fra sé e se mentre va ad aprire il portone agli amici.  
Lascia la porta dell’appartamento semichiusa e si trascina quindi in cucina per preparare una bella caffettiera di caffè e versarsene una tazzina, sapendo che il resto verrà sicuramente scolato in una sola volta da Giovanni, che senza il suo caffè non riesce a funzionare decentemente e insulterebbe persino oggetti inanimati, cosa già successa più di una volta.  
_Fortunatamente ieri sono andato a fare la spesa e ho preso del caffè in più._  
Gli altri sono in stato comatoso tanto quanto lui, e quasi meccanicamente fanno cadere le cartelle a terra vicino al tavolo della sala per avviarsi verso la piccola cucina e alla tanto amata droga chiamata caffè.

‘Giorno.’ saluta Giovanni, versandosi il caffè nella tazzina.  
‘Giò ripetimi di nuovo i pro del venire qui alle 9 di mattina, per favore, perché continuo a non vederne il senso.’ borbotta Elia mentre si va a sedere al tavolo, aprendo la confezione di biscotti che ha portato per ben educazione.  
‘Perchè prima facciamo e prima finiamo...’ scimmiotta Martino mentre riemerge da camera sua con i libri e il computer portatile.  
‘Mi ringrazierete...’  
‘E de che? Delle poche ore di sonno o dello spaccarsi di studio quando potremmo farci i bigliettini e chiudere la questione.’ gli rinfaccia Luca con una fetta biscottata in bocca.  
‘Beh voglio vederti Luchì quanto ti serviranno i biglietti all’orale!’ osserva secco Giovanni, il caffè non ha ancora fatto il suo effetto.  
‘Vabbè dai, basta battibeccare, mettiamoci al lavoro!’ conclude Elia aprendo il libro di storia.

Passa un’oretta buona e sono ancora nel mezzo dei libri. Ognuno ha il suo compito, la sua materia da ‘scandagliare’ per trovare le nozioni più rilevanti da mettere nei bigliettini: Elia si occupa di storia, Giovanni di latino, Luca di greco e Marti di matematica.  
Vengono distratti però dalla vibrazione di un telefono.

‘Oh zì...non avevamo detto i telefoni in silenzioso?’ Gio rimprovera Marti mentre si accinge a leggere il mittente del messaggio.  
‘Lo so zì, ma devo tenerlo almeno in vibrazione in caso Nico avesse bisogno.’  
‘E perché non l’hai detto subito?’  
‘Eravamo concentrati nello studio, non volevo farvi preoccupare per niente.’ confessa Martino, abbassando lo sguardo per leggere il messaggio che gli ha inviato Nico.  
‘Che scrive?’ chiede Luca, alzando lo sguardo dal libro di greco.  
‘Oh ma i cazzi tuoi mai eh Luchì!’ lo rimprovera Elia.  
  
 

Buongiorno :)  
**Buongiorno. Come va oggi?**  
Bene. Mi manchi <3  
**Ci siamo sentiti fino all’una di notte Nì… XD**  
Lo so…  
**Ehy che ne dici di passare da me oggi pomeriggio? Ci sono anche i ragazzi, stiamo facendo un ripassone.**  
Non mi vuoi quasi mai intorno quando devi studiare perché dici che ti distraggo, sei sicuro?  
**Sì sono sicuro, magari ci puoi persino dare una mano con i bigliettini. :D**  
D’accordo. Per che ora?  
**Va bene le 13?**  
Sì, benissimo.  
A dopo allora <3  
**A dopo <3**

 

‘Raga vi va bene se gli dico di passare dopo pranzo? Almeno gli facciamo compagnia’ chiede Marti. 

Dovevano essere solo loro 4, nessuna distrazione, nessun contatto con l’esterno, per l’intera giornata; o almeno questo era il piano iniziale.  
È per questo che Marti si sente in colpa a chiedere a Gio, Elia e Luca se Nico può raggiungerli dopo pranzo; nonostante sia Nico; nonostante i suoi 3 amici lo abbiano adottato nell’instante in cui aveva messo piede fuori dalla stanza della casa a Bracciano della zia di Gio affiancato dallo stesso Martino, sorprendendoli a ballare e cantare sulle note di Buon Viaggio di Cremonini per poi offrirgli la colazione per farsi perdonare di averli costretti a dormire per terra; nonostante i 3 siano sempre stati pronti ad aiutare Marti e Nico nei momenti difficili, dandosi persino i turni per stare con Nico per non fare assenze solamente a Marti.

‘Massì zì dai, basta che poi tu non ti distragga troppo.’ gli sorride dolcemente Gio e Marti ricambia,  
_Ho i migliori amici del mondo_.

La mattina continua noiosamente a casa Rametta, fra bigliettini, carta inceppata nella stampante e altro caffè.

‘Finalmente abbiamo finito latino ragà.’ annuncia Giovanni trionfante mentre chiude il libro e lo lancia lontano dalla propria vista, verso il sofà.  
‘Sì, ma fai attenzione a non rompere niente zì...che poi mia mamma si incazza con me.’ scherza Marti.  
‘C’hai ragione zì...prossimamente miro alla testa di Luchetto.’ scoppiano tutti a ridere, tranne il diretto interessato, che stufo dell’essere sempre bullizzato lancia il libro di greco verso Giovanni, mancando il bersaglio di abbastanza e per poco non finisce fuori dalla finestra.

 

Verso le 11 decidono che è ora di fare pausa sigaretta, chiudono i libri e scendono nel cortile interno del complesso di condomini dove abita Marti.

‘Zì allora dopo viene Nico?’ chiede Gio.  
‘Sì, verso le 13.’ risponde velocemente Marti.  
‘Però non è giusto...’ inizia a borbottare Elia, facendo un tiro.  
‘...non è giusto cosa zì?’ indaga Giovanni.  
‘Che Martino possa invitare Nico, mentre io non posso invitare Filippo.’ dice tutto in un fiato, per realizzare subito dopo che l’aveva detto a voce alta e che ora come ora aveva 3 paia di occhi indagatori puntanti su di lui. Non era di sicuro quello il risultato che voleva ottenere.

Dire che Giovanni e Luca sono confusi è dire poco, veramente poco; nel mentre Marti, Marti non riesce a leggerlo.  
Passano pochi secondi ed è come se avesse appena visto la Madonna di fronte a sé.  
‘Filippo....Sava?’ chiede lentamente il rosso, cercando di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile.  
L’espressione sul volto di Elia lo tradisce, perché appena Martino nomina il suo nome, per intero, le sue labbra si incurvano in un piccolo sorriso.  
E Martino capisce. Capisce perché c’è passato pure lui.  
‘Sava...intendi il fratello di Eleonora Sava?’ indaga Giovanni.  
Elia annuisce lentamente. Pensava sarebbe stato più facile ammettere quello che si teneva dentro da quella festa di Natale dell’anno prima, da quando aveva conosciuto suddetto Filippo a quest’ultima.  
Elia era anche stato bravissimo a nasconderlo, fino ad oggi.

‘Fratè, da quanto tempo? Se possiamo saperlo?’ chiede Marti, facendo un altro tiro.  
_Da quanto tempo vi sentite?_ era la domanda non espressa, insomma.  
Ed Elia è titubante, non sa nemmeno lui perché se l’è tenuto per sé per tutto questo tempo, quando era perfettamente consapevole che nessuno di loro lo avrebbe giudicato o deriso.  
‘Dalla festa di Natale di quarta?’ chiude gli occhi pronto a riceversi insulti, ben meritati, perché non si era fidato di loro nel dirglielo. Ma nessuno parla, nessuno è palesemente arrabbiato o deluso, aspettano che sia lui a parlarne.  
‘Insomma, l’ho incontrato alla festa di Natale di quarta, poi abbiamo iniziato a messaggiarci durante il secondo semestre della quarta, ma niente di che, nessuna dichiarazione esplicita d’amore. Ci siamo visti qualche volta poi l’estate e tutto quest’anno ci siamo di nuovo messaggiati...’  
Lo guardavano realmente interessati, incitandolo con gli sguardi a continuare, a sentirsi a suo agio a dirgli tutto.  
‘...ho preso il coraggio di baciarlo questo Capodanno, poi ho pensato di aver fatto la più grande cazzata della mia vita, ma poi negli ultimi 6 mesi ci siamo visti con più frequenza...ero con lui a Pasqua.’ dice quasi tutto d’uno fiato.  
‘Quindi hai pisciato Amsterdam per Filo eh...’ afferma Marti, osservando l’amico sorridendo.  
‘...comprensibile.’ conclude poi.

E l’atmosfera, che non era mai stata tesa, si distende ancora di più. Elia accenna una risata, mentre arrossisce lievemente.  
‘Oh zì...sono contento per te.’ dice Gio, sorriso stampato in faccia, mentre gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.  
‘Non ce l’avete con me?’  
‘E perchè dovremmo avercela con te, scusa?’ lo sguarda confuso Marti.  
‘Perchè non ve l’ho detto prima...’ confessa Elia, guardandosi le punte dei piedi.  
‘Zì, avrai avuto le tue ragioni, non te ne facciamo mica una colpa! La cosa che conta è che tu ce l’abbiamo detto ora.’ lo rassicura Gio.  
‘Beh zì...allora perché non gli dici di venire da Marti, così ce lo presenti decentemente.’ suggerisce Luca.  
‘A proposito Martì...com’è già che tu lo conosci?’ domanda Giovanni, a cui non è sfuggito il commento di Marti al pisciare il viaggio ad Amsterdam per stare con Filippo.  
‘Beh...è una lunga storia...che non vi ho mai raccontato, giusto.’ confessa Marti.  
‘Abbiamo tutto pranzo...direi che il tempo c’è.’ concorda Elia.

A sigarette spente si dirigono verso l’appartamento di Marti e mentre Elia si impone chef per l’ennesima volta Marti spiega di come ha conosciuto Filippo, ‘il suo Jack’, quello sconosciuto che l’ha inquadrato dal primissimo momento quella sera alla Gay Street, quello sconosciuto che l’ha aiutato a capirsi meglio e di cui sa che può fidarsi ciecamente. E appena finisce rassicura Giovanni, il quale lo tranquillizza, perchè capisce che forse in quei momenti aveva bisogno di qualcuno al di fuori dal suo circolo ristretto di amici che gli desse una scossa e una mano in più.

 

* * *

 

‘Il problema sono gli ingredienti. Non è colpa mia!’ esclama Elia, alzando le mani al cielo.  
‘No frà…il problema è che non sapresti cucinare nemmeno la pasta in bianco.’ afferma sarcasticamente Marti.  
‘Boh a me piace.’ afferma Luca, mentre infila un'altra forchettata di pasta in bocca.  
‘Vedete!? A Luchino piace!’  
Gio e Marti scoppiano in una risata.  
‘Zì…Luchino beve anche la birra artigianale del Peccio e mette il ketchup e la senape sulla crosta della pizza. Non penso si possa usare come metro di valutazione.’ gli ricorda Giovanni.  
‘Perché mi avete lasciato cucinare allora?’ reclama Elia.  
‘Perché c’hai rotto i coglioni che volevi cucinare, manco fossi uno chef stellato.’ lo guarda perplesso Marti.  
‘Ma non ti preoccupare, dalla prossima volta ordiniamo una pizza.’ lo rassicura Gio, facendogli l’occhiolino, fra le risate generali.  
‘Ah…hai detto a Filo di passare alla fine?’ chiede Marti.  
‘Per che ora gli dico?’  
‘Boh non so…conoscendoti è meglio che venga per cena altrimenti NON STUDIAMO PIU’ NIENTE.’ puntualizza mamma Giovanni, mentre si alza per portare i piatti vuoti verso il lavandino.  
‘Non è vero zì.’ cerca di imporsi Elia.  
‘E allora invitalo per oggi pomeriggio fratè…cosa vuoi che ti dica?’ gli dice Marti ridendo, e alzandosi da tavola per finire di sparecchiare la tavola insieme agli amici.

 **Ehy ciao, hai voglia di venire da Marti oggi pomeriggio? Ci sono tutti.** **:)** ****  
Ho da studiare per l’esame della prossima settimana, ricordi?  
**E noi abbiamo da studiare per la maturità, che problema c’è?**  
Che mi distraggo e non studio. Te pure.  
Al massimo posso passare per cena, se a Marti va bene.  
**Oddio si ti prego, mi hanno lasciato cucinare oggi e non hanno gradito i miei sforzi.**  
Sei serio? Pure io so che non posso lasciarti ai fornelli. *eye roll emoji*  
**Vaffanculo Filo.**  
Come vuoi tesoro. *wink emojis*  
**Vieni per cena allora? Facciamo per le 19 e porta qualcosa da asporto…non so, giapponese e cinese.**  
Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io. ;)  
**A dopo allora <3**  
A dopo :* 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ringraziamento più importante va ad una certa persona su Tumblr che mi ha spronata a scrivere per la prima volta in vita mia: tu sai chi sei.  
> Ringrazio anche chiunque la legga e chiunque la ritenga degna di essere letta. 
> 
> [i commenti costruttivi sono sempre ben accetti: è la prima volta che mi accingo a scrivere una cosa del genere]


	2. Chapter 2

Hanno appena finito di sparecchiare tavola che suona già il citofono.  
‘Dev’essere Nico.’ constata Giovanni, controllando l’orologio in cucina di Marti.  
Il rosso corre ad aprire al suo ragazzo, mentre gli amici si dividono i compiti: Giovanni lava e asciuga i piatti, Elia passa la scopa in sala e in cucina e Luca prepara i libri per il pomeriggio.  
5 minuti e il moro è già davanti alla porta di casa di Marti. Si salutano con un bacio ‘veloce’ sull’uscio della porta.  
‘Sentite polipetti, qua c’è gente che sta lavorando e vorrebbe studiare. Se non vi dispiace...’ li riporta alla realtà Elia.  
Nico scoppia a ridere fra un bacio e l’altro, staccandosi da Marti completamente per andare a salutare gli amici.  
‘Caffè Nico?’ chiede Giovanni, mentre prepara altro caffè.  
‘No grazie. Fa un caldo assurdo fuori. Semmai qualcosa di gelido.’ risponde l’altro.  
‘Puoi sempre metterci il ghiaccio nel caffè.’ propone Luca.  
‘Buona idea zì…’ gli sorride Nico.  
Giovanni ed Elia si ritrovano a guardare perplessi Martino, che fa spallucce, oramai rassegnato ai gusti improponibili del proprio ragazzo.

Passano una mezz’oretta a godersi l’ennesimo caffè della giornata tutti insieme seduti al tavolo, aggiornandosi sulle prime bravate estive e lamentandosi del caldo infernale degli ultimi giorni e del fatto che i più giovani sono già tutti in vacanza, mentre loro se ne devono stare rintanati in casa con l’aria condizionata a palla che Polo Nord levate a studiare almeno una decina di materie.  
‘Almeno quando avrete tutti finito possiamo finalmente andare al mare.’ sospira Nico, mentre si tiene il bicchiere con il caffè ghiacciato attaccato alla guancia per rinfrescarsi.  
‘A proposito, dov’è che andiamo alla fine? Non ce l’hai ancora detto.’ chiede Giovani.

 

* * *

 

Dato che tutti e 4 erano impegnati nello studio, avevano chiesto a Niccolò di organizzare il viaggio che avrebbero fatto dopo la maturità.  
E lui si era incaricato dell’organizzazione, chiedendo aiuto a Filippo con cui aveva legato molto nell’ultimo anno, ad una condizione: che sarebbe stata una sorpresa per i 4 interessati.  
Naturalmente ci sarebbero stati anche Niccolò e Filippo, giusto per tenere d’occhio i più giovani.  
Avevano optato per la Croazia. Precisamente volo diretto Fiumicino-Spalato, da lì avrebbero affittato un furgoncino, perché in 6 e avrebbero passato almeno una settimana nell’unico campeggio dell’isola di Hvar, in tenda.  
Sole e spiaggia assicurati.  
Filo aveva proposto Mykonos, per la sua fama nella comunità LGBT, ma Nico aveva subito buttato l’idea nel cestino.

 **Potremmo andare a Mykonos. E’ da una vita che ci voglio andare…**  
Grecia? A Luglio? Ma sei matto??  
**Beh ma Mykonos…e poi se prenotiamo ora che mancano 4 mesi a Luglio magari non spendiamo nemmeno tanto.**  
Sì ma ci sarà tutto il mondo a luglio Filo!! Non possiamo andare da qualche parte più tranquilla?  
**Ma Mykonos è l’isola più gay friendly di tutto il mediterraneo, tesoro**.  
Filo devono venirci anche Gio e Luca, e per quanto siano pure loro gay friendly, preferirei una meta un po’ più…neutra.  
**Va bene va bene…dove proponi allora?**  
Potremmo andare in Croazia, dove di preciso non so ancora, ma è più tranquilla e costa anche di meno.  
**Allora vada per la Croazia.  
**Perfetto.

Quando però Niccolò aveva proposto di stare in campeggio, era Filippo che si era opposto con tutto sé stesso.

 **Nico a me va bene tutto, ma il campeggio NO.**  
Dai sarà divertente, a stretto contatto con la natura!  
**Siamo passati da un hotel 4 stelle a Mykonos a un campeggio nel mezzo del nulla su un’isola croata Nico!!**  
Filo non siamo nel mezzo del nulla, fidati di me. E poi siamo più liberi di andare a mangiare cosa e dove vogliamo. Soprattutto dato che affitteremo un furgoncino.  
**Si ma dormire in tenda…**  
Si ma non dormiamo PER TERRA.

C’era voluta più o meno una settimana per convincere Filippo Sava all’idea del campeggio, ma Niccolò era convinto che alla fine pure lui si sarebbe divertito.

* * *

 

 

‘Vi ho detto che è una sorpresa!’ esclama Niccolò.  
‘Sì ma prima o poi dovrai dirci quando partiamo e cosa dobbiamo mettere nella valigia!’ protesta Elia.  
‘Ad ogni cosa il suo tempo. Per ora concentratevi sulla maturità.’ Nico cerca di calmare la loro curiosità ricordandogli che devo rimettersi a studiare indicando i libri.  
E così fanno, sbuffando riaprono i libri e come avevano già fatto durante tutta la mattinata, si dividono le materie per fare meglio i bigliettini.  
Nel mentre Nico si era spostato sul divano e aveva tirato fuori dalla tracolla il libro che si era portato da casa per leggerlo, così da non disturbarli più di tanto.

Verso le 16:30 Nico decide di alzarsi a preparare del thè per tutti. Nonostante gli sguardi confusi dei 4, dopo mezz’ora rispunta dalla piccola cucina di casa Rametta con un vassoio e 5 bicchieri di thè con almeno 4 cubetti di ghiaccio a testa per farlo raffreddare velocemente; per poi ritornare in cucina alla ricerca di biscotti e portaglieli.

‘Non guardatemi così. Il thè non è avvelenato e poi dovete mangiare qualcosa, soprattutto dopo il pranzo di oggi.’ sogghigna, riferendosi alla pasta (troppo) al dente, aglio, olio e (troppo) peperoncino di Elia.  
‘Ha parlato quello che sa cucinare…’ gli ricorda Martino sfacciatamente.  
‘Oh dai non potete crocifiggermi ogni volta che nomino del cibo per colpa di quella carbonara e dello zabaione della festa di Natale! Sono un’anima creativa io!’ sbuffa il diretto interessato, mentre si siede accanto al proprio ragazzo.  
‘Un po’ troppo creativa Nì’ lo prende in giro scherzosamente Marti, avvicinandosi all’altro per dargli un bacio leggero e poi sorridere come solo in presenza di Nico riesce a fare. Nico lo segue a ruota, sorriso che potrebbe illuminare l’intero universo e occhi che brillano di luce propria.  
Cascano uno negl’occhi dell’altro come se fosse la prima volta, le loro fronti si incontrano a metà strada e continuano a sorridere; mettendo poco in imbarazzo gli altri 3 che nascondono la testa nei libri.  
Vengono, come al solito, richiamati alla realtà da una finta tosse improvvisa di Giovanni.   
‘Direi che è meglio che torni al mio libro.’ annuncia Nico, alzandosi e dopo aver salutato Marti con un bacio sulla guancia si dirige verso il sofà e la sua lettura interessantissima.

Le ore passano fra sbuffi, brontolii e lamentele varie.  
Riescono fortunatamente a terminare completamente i bigliettini di matematica, fisica e persino greco; quelli di storia sono fatti a metà, mentre letteratura italiana è appena iniziata.  
L’orologio segna già le 18:45 e decidono all’unisono che hanno fatto abbastanza per oggi. È ora di sfogarsi un po’ e cosa c’è di meglio di una partita a FIFA?

‘Io comunque ho fame.’ fa sapere Luca, mentre ritira i suoi libri nello zaino.  
‘Luchì, tu hai sempre fame.’ gli fa notare Elia, già seduto sul divano.  
‘Parlando di cibo, fratè alla fine Filo viene per cena, vero?’ gli chiede Marti, intanto che accende l’Xbox e distribuisce i joystick.  
‘Penso proprio di sì’  
‘Fantastico zì, intanto stasera non cucini tu di sicuro…’ lo avverte Giovanni ‘…e nemmeno te.’ conclude, riferendosi a Niccolò.  
‘Vabbè al massimo ordiniamo una pizza.’ dice Martino, mentre si accascia sul sofà fra Elia e Gio, con Nico seduto per terra fra le sue gambe, perché non c’è più posto sul divano.

Iniziano a giocare Giovanni e Luca, mentre gli altri osservano attentamente e fanno il tifo da stadio sia per una squadra, che per l’altra giusto per evitare favoritismi. Dopo che Luca vince 2 partite di seguito è il turno di Elia e Martino, ma proprio quando la seconda partita stava per terminare, e Martino stava per segnare il goal decisivo per poter vincere almeno una partita contro Elia, qualcuno suona al citofono.  
Il rosso si alza scazzato per andare a rispondere, ma quando alza la cornetta una voce famigliare gli risponde dall’altra parte.  
‘Ohi mi fai salire?’  
‘Sì sì, ti apro, sali pure.’  
Attende sulla soglia quei pochi minuti che una persona ci mette a salire le 2 rampe di scale che portano al suo appartamento.  
Vede arrivare Filippo con due borse piene di non si sa cosa in mano, che impreca contro non si sa chi e gli sorride.

È da almeno 2 settimane che non vede l’amico, ma era sicuro che l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto non avesse i capelli rosa fluo. Non che fosse scioccato dalla scelta di colore, in realtà se li era già tinti così la scorsa primavera. Però era sempre sorpreso dalla semplicità con cui Filippo portava quel ciuffo rosa fluo, anche se più che semplicità Martino l’avrebbe definito orgoglio.  
Orgoglio per quello che era, uno schiaffo in faccia a quei ‘fascisti di merda’ e coraggio da vendere.

‘Ti prego dimmi che hai l’aria condizionata in casa.’  
‘Ovvio.’  
‘Fuori si scioglie’  
‘Posso immaginare, entra che fa più fresco dentro’  
‘Ah, ho portato cibo: involtini primavera, sushi a volontà, spaghetti di soia, involtini di ogni genere, riso alla cantonese e persino del gelato, che spero non si sia liquefatto nel tragitto.’  
‘Filo non dovevi, ci saremmo di sicuro accontentati di una pizza.’  
E Marti non ha nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che Luca, il quale ha sentito tutto quello che ha portato Filo da mangiare, gli corre in contro abbracciandolo.  
‘Oddio sei il mio nuovo migliore amico! Sto morendo di fame!’

Filippo è preso alla sprovvista. Non gli capita tutti i giorni di venire abbracciato così calorosamente solamente per aver portato del cibo, e ancor meno di essere chiamato "miglior amico".  
È in quel momento che spunta Niccolò dalla sala per andarlo a salutare, ridendo nel vedere la scena.  
‘Tranquillo, ha fatto così anche con me quella volta a Bracciano che gli ho offerto la colazione.’  
‘Luchì puoi anche lasciarlo andare ora però.’ gli dice Martino.  
‘Sì. Hai ragione. Scusami.’ si scusa il biondino.  
‘Nessun problema.’ gli sorride Filo di rimando.  
Luca si offre quindi di liberare Filippo dal peso delle borse del Take Away per portarle in cucina, mentre quest’ultimo saluta come si deve Marti e Nico.

‘E lui è Giovanni.’  
‘Finalmente ci conosciamo decentemente, senza addobbi di Natale e panettone di mezzo.’ sogghigna Filo.  
‘Il piacere è tutto mio.’ conferma Giovanni, mentre gli porge la mano da stringere.  
‘Lui invece è Elia, ma penso che vi conosciate già più di quanto non diate a vedere…’ scherza Martino, mentre si avvia con gli altri verso la cucina ‘…è meglio che andiamo a preparare la tavola.’

‘Ciao’  
‘Ciao…’  
Ed Elia è un po’ paralizzato. Sopraffatto dal fatto che nello stesso giorno ha fatto coming out con i suoi amici e poche ore dopo si trova davanti il ragazzo con cui esce da quasi 6 mesi. Non è di certo abituato a mostrare i suoi sentimenti così apertamente come lo sono Marti e Nico, che a volte se ne stanno appiccicati come polipi per tutta la serata senza farsi problema alcuno.  
Per Elia tutto ciò è così nuovo, e Filippo lo percepisce, gli prende la mano per tranquillizzarlo e lo guarda dolcemente.  
‘Ho portato due borse di Take Away per rimediare al tuo disastro di oggi a pranzo.’ gli fa sapere Filo, per smorzare quel poco di tensione che si è creata, sorridendo al più giovane per poi mettersi a ridere quando l’altro accenna un broncio.  
‘Primo: me l’hai chiesto tu. Secondo: ricordami di insegnarti almeno a cucinare la pasta.’ scherza, avvicinandosi sempre di più al moro, il quale manda a quel paese quel briciolo di timidezza e incertezza che ancora aveva in corpo e tira Filo a sé usando il colletto della camicia azzurra come leva per baciarlo. Il più grande, passata l’iniziale sorpresa, ricambia volentieri appoggiando le mani sui fianchi dell’altro.

E come è successo con Marti e Nico durante la giornata, pure Elia e Filo vengono riportati alla realtà, questa volta dal grido di Luca che dichiara che la cena è pronta.  
Si siedono quindi tutti a tavola, Giovanni e Luca come capo tavola e le due allegre coppiette vicine. Passano la cena a chiacchierare del più e del meno, prendendo in giro il misero tentativo di cucinare qualcosa di decente di Elia paragonandolo a tutti i fallimenti ai fornelli di Niccolò e le schifezze che si mangerebbe Luca ad ogni ora del giorno.  
L’atmosfera non è mai stata così accogliente e famigliare che a Martino viene quasi da commuoversi. Come ogni volta che si ritrova con i propri amici e Nico a fare qualcosa insieme; perché ogni volta sembra la prima volta, ogni volta si stupisce e meraviglia di come le cose siano cambiate per il meglio e di come abbia gli amici migliori del mondo.  
Anche Filippo è sorpreso, perché nonostante abbia il suo circolo di amici non è passata nemmeno mezz’ora che l’intero gruppo l’ha integrato nella conversazione come se si conoscessero da una vita.

Quando hanno finito di cenare si danno tutti una mano a lavare i piatti e ad asciugarli per poi servire il gelato in coppette e finirlo relativamente in fretta.

‘E se ci vedessimo un film?’ propone Luca dal nulla, fra una cucchiaiata di gelato e l’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di riuscire a scrivere e pubblicare il terzo (e forse ultimo) capitolo come regalo di Natale.


	3. Chapter 3

L’idea del film viene accolta dagl’altri ragazzi con entusiasmo, però come in ogni migliore famiglia che si rispetta passano la mezz’ora successiva a discutere su quale film sia la scelta giusta.

‘Io proporrei The Grand Budapest Hotel’ si fa avanti Nico.  
‘Lo proponi ogni volta Nì…’ gli ricorda Marti.  
‘…E lo proporrò ogni volta, fin quando non lo vedremo.’ scimmiotta il primo.  
‘Io suggerirei Titanic’ ribatte Filippo, con quel tono da _Penso sappiate che non esiste film migliore di questo, vero_ _?_  
La proposta non fa che suscitare perplessità e sconcerto.  
‘Perché non ci vediamo qualcosa di non tanto impegnativo?’ suggerisce Giovanni, onnipresente voce della verità e placatore di ogni discussione, anche quelle quasi inesistenti.  
‘Cos’avresti in mente? Sentiamo…’ chiede Elia, dopo essersi svaccato sul divano al suo solito posto.  
Giovanni esita, il suo era solo un suggerimento.  
‘E se guardassimo Notte Prima degl’Esami?’ gli viene in aiuto Luca.

Anche se non sono tutti entusiasti della scelta, concordano che sia quella giusta. In fondo manca una settimana alla loro maturità e questo film cade a pennello.

‘Zì hai dei popcorn in casa?’ aggiunge il biondo.  
‘Frà ma non hai mangiato abbastanza stasera? Pure i popcorn vuoi?’ si lamenta il rosso.  
‘Ha ragione però, un film senza popcorn non è film.’ e come solito il suo ragazzo si schiera dalla parte di Luchino, complici dal primissimo istante se si parla di cibi di dubbia qualità e accostamenti culinari che manderebbero in coma l’intera giuria di Master Chef.  
Martino è titubante, quei due hanno mangiato veramente troppo stasera e vorrebbe evitare possibili indigestioni. Nico tenta quindi di persuaderlo con la sua versione migliore del gatto con gli stivali di Schrek, e gli riesce pure bene, perché un istante dopo Marti si avvia verso la cucina a preparare i popcorn senza protestare.  
Viene seguito da Elia.  
‘Martì, nei hai ancora di birra, vero?’  
‘Sì penso di sì, controlla nell’armadietto lì sotto.’  
Trovate le birre il moro ritorna in sala distribuendone una ciascuno. 

Quest’ultimo ritorna poco dopo in sala con due ciotole di popcorn e si accomoda sul divano.  
Elia, come sempre, si appropria della parte destra; vicino a lui Martino e alla sua sinistra Luca; Giovanni si accontenta dell’ultimo posto disponibile e si ritrova quasi ad abbracciare il bracciolo sinistro.  
Filippo e Niccolò, non essendoci più posto sul sofà, decidono di sedersi di fronte ai rispettivi ragazzi.  
Marti istintivamente allarga le gambe per lasciare che Nico si appoggi direttamente al sofà, ed Elia lo copia.  
Il film non è iniziato nemmeno da 5 minuti che sia Filo che Nico approfittano spudoratamente della comodità di una delle 2 cosce a loro disposizione come cuscino.  
La mano di Martino trova quindi il suo posto fra i ricci corvini di Niccolò, leggermente più lunghi del solito; poco dopo lo sente già sbadigliare e rilassarsi completamente contro la sua gamba sinistra: probabilmente si addormenterà fra poco.

È stata una giornata impegnativa per tutti, e Martino non si meraviglierebbe se nessuno superasse la prima mezz’ora del film e crollasse nel mondo dei sogni.

Non essendo abituato a tutta questa domesticità Elia ci mette qualche minuto in più a lasciarsi andare sul sofà e far scorrere le proprie dita fra i capelli rosa fluo di Filippo, che al contatto si gira verso il moro per lanciargli un sorriso sornione di approvazione.

Come previsto Niccolò si addormenta sulla coscia sinistra di Martino appena passata la mezz’ora di film; cullato dalla tv, i grattini del suo ragazzo e lo sgranocchiare di popcorn incessante prodotto da Luchino.  
Filippo cade nelle braccia di Orfeo poco dopo.  
Luca si addormenta praticamente con la ciotola di popcorn in mano poco dopo la metà del film, mentre Elia e Martino riescono a resistere quasi fino alla fine, ma si lasciano trasportare nella landa dei sogni pure loro. Elia con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Marti e quest’ultimo con la testa appoggiata sopra quella dell’amico.  
L’unico che riesce a resistere è Giovanni.  
Sarà per colpa della posizione scomoda in cui è stato costretto a rimanere per 95 minuti, oppure perché per lui il rumoreggiare di Luchino che mangia popcorn non concilia affatto il sonno, anzi.  
Finito completamente il film si alza e spegne la tv.  
Quando si gira verso gli amici quasi si commuove per la tenerezza.

Si sistema al suo posto, tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloncini e scatta una foto, premurandosi di includere tutti nello scatto.  
Ne stamperà di sicuro una copia ciascuno e gliela regalererà appena finita la maturità; incorniciata, perché se deve fare un regalo, lo fa bene.  
Si alza di nuovo per sistemare le ciotole di popcorn in cucina e per buttare le bottiglie di birra finite. Una volta che è tutto sistemato gli sale il dubbio se svegliarli o no.  
Guarda il telefono: segna la mezzanotte passata.  
Forse è meglio di no, per quanto probabilmente lo malediranno la mattina successiva in seguito a dolori vari dati dalle posizioni impossibili in cui si sono tutti addormentati, è meglio lasciarli dormire serenamente.  
Lui poi di tornare così tardi a casa non ne ha voglia, perciò si risistema fra Luchino e il bracciolo del sofà e cerca di addormentarsi.

 

* * *

 

 

Giovanni è il primo che si sveglia il giorno dopo, seguito a ruota da Luca che sente muovere vicino a sé.  
Si alzano e si dirigono verso la cucina: Giovanni controlla il telefono mentre Luca va a darsi una sistemata in bagno, e quando quest’ultimo ritorna si danno il cambio.  


‘Che dici? Li svegliamo?’ chiede Luca.  
‘Boh zì…stanno tutti ancora a dormì. Non me sembra il caso.’ risponde l’altro, girandosi a guardare le due allegre coppiette ancora addormentate sul divano.  
‘Senti facciamo una cosa: conosco un bar qua vicino che fa cornetti buonissimi, passiamo a prenderli. Poi passiamo al primo supermercato a prendere altri biscotti e succhi di frutta.’ aggiunge il riccio.  
‘Anche della marmellata?'  
'Sì, anche marmellata, ma niente patatine.'  
'Ci sto.’

Escono da casa di Martino alle 9:00 e lasciano un biglietto con su scritto che sarebbero ritornati presto sul tavolino di fronte al sofà; sperando di tornare prima e preparargli una bella sorpresa.  
Fortunatamente riescono a fare tutto in poco più di una mezz’oretta e nel rientrare notano che nessuno dei 4 si è mosso di un millimetro rispetto a come li avevano lasciati.  
_Perfetto._

I due si mettono quindi a preparare ‘la colazione del secolo’.  
O almeno così l'aveva nominata Luca.  
Giovanni mette su il caffè e prepara la tavola: tovaglioli, bicchieri, piatti e persino le posate; Luca posiziona i succhi di frutta sul tavolo, insieme alle 5 confezioni di biscotti diversi, le fette biscottate e almeno 2 barattoli di marmellata, poi prende i cornetti e li mette su piatto per metterli all’occorrenza nel microonde per riscaldarli.  
Il profumo del caffè appena pronto fa svegliare sia Martino che Niccolò.

‘Buongiorno’ lo saluta Marti abbracciandolo da dietro, mentre l’altro si stira.  
‘Giorno.’ risponde Nico, girando leggermente la testa per incrociare i loro sguardi assonnati.  
Come ogni mattina in cui si svegliano insieme, il rosso gli stampa un bacio sul naso, sorridendo quando il moro ricambia baciandogli a sua volta il naso.  
Si alzano, salutano Luca e Giovanni rimanendo stupiti dall’impegno che hanno messo i due nel preparare la colazione e poi spariscono in bagno a farsi una doccia insieme.  
Ricompaiono dopo 10 minuti con i capelli ancora bagnati intanto si asciugheranno nel giro di poco.

‘Dormito bene zì?’ scherza Giovanni al vedere Martino massaggiare le spalle di Niccolò.  
‘Na meraviglia guarda…’ borbotta Nico.  
‘Colpa tua che non ci hai svegliati e ci hai lasciati dormire sul divano.’ lo accusa il rosso, ma sorridendo.  
‘Dormivate tutti così bene, mi sembrava na cosa svegliarvi.’ ammette l’amico alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
‘Ti salvi solo grazie a questa colazione, sappilo’ lo avverte Marti scherzosamente, mentre gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

Fanno per sedersi a tavola quando Luchino fa partire Buon Viaggio di Cremonini dal telefono: oramai fa parte di una regola non scritta fra loro, una specie di rito che viene celebrato ogni volta che si svegliano tutti insieme a casa di qualcuno e c’è anche Nico; e Luchino, Luchino non si dimentica mai.  
Giovanni è il primo a raggiungere Luca nello spazio libero fra la tavola e il divano, iniziano a ballare in maniera abbastanza imbarazzante, ma a nessuno importa.

A Nico di sicuro importa ancora meno, inizia a cantare parola per parola a 5 cm dalla faccia di Martino, che tenta di rispondere per le rime per non perdere quel briciolo di dignità che pensava di avere ancora, ma dei due è lui quello le cui guance stanno diventando di una nuova sfumatura di rosso.  
La situazione degenera, per il meglio ovviamente, quando Nico canta ‘amore mio comunque vada’ sulle labbra dell'altro perché Marti ogni santa volta si scioglie come un ghiacciolo al sole rovente di luglio.  
Il fatto che il suo ragazzo emani così tanta felicità di prima mattina non aiuta: è illuminato dalla luce del sole che entra dalla finestra della sala, sorriso abbagliante a 32 denti, occhi più verdi del solito e i ricci corvini che gli cadono davanti agl’occhi ancora non del tutto asciutti.  
Non che Nico sia in una situazione migliore, sa solo nasconderlo meglio, o almeno questo è quello che pensa.  
Sorride perché Marti è la cosa migliore che gli possa essere capitata, sorride perché Marti sta sorridendo, sorride perché il sole che gli illumina i capelli rendendoli ancora più ramati e perchè quegli occhi da cerbiatto non sa proprio resisterli.  
Si avvicinano, prima fronte a fronte, poi sfiorando le punte dei nasi, sempre cantando sia chiaro, e infine si baciano per tutta la durata del ritornello con una serie di baci veloci, fra una parola e l’altra, alternandoli ai sorrisi.

Elia e Filippo vengono svegliati dai rimproveri amichevoli di Giovanni e Luca nei confronti dei due polipetti, che sembrano trovare scuse per stare appiccicati in ogni momento questa mattina.  
Appena il cervello di Elia registra la canzone che sta suonando a volume sostenuto dalle casse del telefono di Luca balza in piedi, pronto ad unirsi agli amici.  
Filippo si ritrova ad osservare la scena, sentendosi quasi un intruso: Giovanni, Luca ed Elia che ballano in maniera oscena mentre Martino e Niccolò sono seduti al tavolo e nemmeno una bomba atomica li staccherebbe.  
Pensa, e spera anche lui di trovare un giorno questo tipo di felicità: degli amici che ti supportano e un ragazzo che ti guarda come se fossi il suo universo ed è così preso in questi suoi giri mentali che non si accorge della mano di Elia di fronte alla sua faccia, chiaro invito ad alzarsi e ad aggiungersi a loro.  
Alza lo sguardo verso quel ragazzo, quello che lo sta guardando così dolcemente da fargli venire il diabete. Occhi grandi color cioccolato che brillano di luce propria e sorriso smagliante nonostante si sia appena svegliato. Come fa ad essere così felice appena sveglio Filippo non se lo sa spiegare.  
Elia lo aiuta ad alzarsi in piedi e subito lo tira verso sé, continuando a ballare, ridendo quando l’altro quasi inciampa sui propri passi.  
Filippo nonostante l’esitazione iniziale viene travolto da quel tornado che è Elia; solitamente di forza 3, ma dopo gli eventi di ieri è passato sicuramente a forza 5, travolgendolo in tutto e per tutto.

‘Dormito bene?’ chiede il più giovane, senza smettere di sorridere.  
‘Benissimo, la tua coscia è comodissima’ e Filippo ride di cuore.  
Elia non pensa di aver mai sentito Filo ridere così genuinamente e ha già catalogato quel suono come una delle cose più belle che le sue orecchie abbiano mai avuto il piacere di assistere.  
Lo guarda incantato.  
‘Ho qualcosa che non va in faccia che mi guardi così?’ logicamente Filo se ne è accorto, e non perde l’occasione per stuzzicarlo.  
‘No no…anzi.’  
Ed Elia chiude la distanza fra i due mentre continuano a ballare.  
_Forse quel ragazzo l’ho trovato, ma forse è ancora troppo presto per dirlo._

Finalmente riescono a sedersi tutti a tavola per fare colazione.  
Luca riempie il suo piatto con tutto quello che trova davanti a sé, incurante dei rimproveri di Giovanni.  
Quest’ultimo si accontenta del suo caffè e del cornetto, è una persona semplice lui.  
Niccolò si versa del succo d’arancia per poi inzupparci dentro il cornetto alla crema sotto lo sguardo schifato di Martino che scuote la testa rassegnato; lui si limita al caffè con qualche biscotto.  
Elia si versa del caffè e ci mette dentro due cucchiaini di zucchero mentre addenta l’unico cornetto alla cioccolata rimasto.  
Filippo opta per un bicchiere di succo e due fette biscottate di numero con uno strato sottilissimo di marmellata di albicocche.

‘Nico dato che non abbiamo ancora iniziato a studiare di oggi, che ne diresti di farci sapere qualcosa in più sul nostro viaggio di maturità?’ propone Elia.  
‘Hm…fammi pensare.’  
Lancia uno sguardo a Filippo che a sua volta lo sta fissando.

_Glielo dico?  
Ma sì._

‘Partiamo il 20 luglio da Fiumicino, andiamo al mare.’ annuncia Niccolò, gongolando.  
‘Ooooh ecco. Finalmente!’ esclama Martino applaudendo.  
‘E dov’è che s'andrebbe?’ chiede Luchino.  
‘Non possiamo dirvelo, non ancora.’ risponde Filo.  
‘E tu cosa centri?’ domanda Elia, girandosi verso il ragazzo con sguardo indagatore.  
‘Vengo anche io tesoro! Pensavi veramente che ti avrei lasciato andare in vacanza senza di me?’ ribatte Filippo con sorriso beffardo.  
‘Non lo so, probabilmente no. Ma io che ne sapevo che facevi parte del team organizzativo!’ esclama il moro.  
‘Però sono felice che ci sia anche tu’ aggiunge infine, sorridendo e intrecciando le loro dita sul tavolo, qualsiasi traccia di imbarazzo lasciata fuori dalla porta di casa Rametta.  
‘Ok, quindi ricapitolando: partiamo il 20 di luglio, se va al mare e non ce volete dire niente de più. Come minimo quanto stiamo via?’ insiste Giovanni.  
‘Gli altri dettagli ve li sveleremo più avanti, potete starne certi...’ gli sorride Niccolò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qua il terzo capitolo!  
> Buon Natale :D  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)
> 
> p.s: ho deciso di lasciare il finale leggermente aperto perchè ho un'idea in mente riguardo un certo viaggio di maturità...ma fra le vacanze di Natale e la sessione esami di gennaio non so quando riuscirò a trovare il tempo di scrivere seriamente però l'intenzione c'è, statene certi.

**Author's Note:**

> Il ringraziamento più importante va ad una certa persona su Tumblr che mi ha spronata a scrivere per la prima volta in vita mia: tu sai chi sei.  
> Ringrazio anche chiunque la legga e chiunque la ritenga degna di essere letta. 
> 
> [commenti costruttivi sempre ben accetti: è la prima volta che mi accingo a scrivere una cosa del genere]


End file.
